


where it's so white as snow.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Future, College, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather in the Northeast is unpredictable, and most plans don’t persevere through a winter storm and a solid two feet of snow.  Stiles arrives in safely from Boston Logan, and Kira picks him up at the airport, the early flurries starting as they buckle up and start the drive home.  By the time they’ve eaten dinner, Stiles fielding questions from Kira’s parents about UC Davis, there’s already an inch or two on the ground.</p><p>“It isn’t supposed to let up at all in the next few days,” Kira’s mom warns.  “But you’re welcome to stay here until it blows over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where it's so white as snow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



Kira has never had sex before.

She wasn’t unpopular at her last school, but she never really dated.  She was never the type to really fool around outside of a relationship, never brave enough to make the first move even with the people she did like.  She kissed Scott, felt warm and safe in his arms, and she knows she could’ve gotten there with him.  It was only circumstance that held them back, there.  Scott was having a mental health breakdown and Kira was spiraling out of control, and both of them needed a little time away.

Kira hasn’t made her way back to Beacon Hills yet, still.  Her family moved to New York, and she moved back in with them.  And then college started up, and she was staying on the East Coast, going to NYU.  She and Scott are talking a bunch, once-weekly Skype calls, and she thinks maybe they’re on the verge of starting something again, maybe easing towards dating, but no one’s quite sure.  She’s definitely not quite sure, at least.

And then, Stiles showed up.

He was supposed to be on a brief vacation, a winter break trip to see Lydia in Boston and swing up to New York to visit Kira.  Stiles had been planning it pretty much as soon as the school year started; he and Scott and Malia stuck together in California, but the pack ended up a bit more scattered than he wanted.  They all talked, of course, texting each other in a very busy group chat, but Scott told Kira a lot how much Stiles missed them all.  Missed Kira, in particular, Scott hinted, a look on his face that Kira couldn’t quite parse out.

So Stiles worked a lot of overtime to get plane tickets, because he was more morally opposed to getting the tune-ups the jeep would need to make it all the way out east than he was to shelling out and flying.  Stiles stayed home for the traditional McCall-Stilinski (now McCall-Stilinski-Tate) Christmas and headed out not long after, spending a few days with Lydia and planning to do just a few more with Kira.  Kira got excited for the visit, cleaning out the guest room and planning out everything she could feasibly convince a boy used to California weather to go outside in a New York December to do.  

Weather in the Northeast, though, is unpredictable, and most plans don’t persevere through a winter storm and a solid two feet of snow.  Stiles arrives in safely from Boston Logan, and Kira picks him up at the airport, the early flurries starting as they buckle up and start the drive home.  By the time they’ve eaten dinner, Stiles fielding questions from Kira’s parents about UC Davis, there’s already an inch or two on the ground.

“It isn’t supposed to let up at all in the next few days,” Kira’s mom warns.  “But you’re welcome to stay here until it blows over.”

“Winter quarter doesn’t start until the 9th,” Stiles reassures her.  “And I was planning on being here through New Year’s anyway.”

“You’ll be lucky to get out of here until the 4th,” Kira’s dad says.

“That’s fine,” Stiles responds.  “As long as I’m back to Beacon Hills by the 6th I’m good.  And besides, nothing bad about a little bit of extra time with Kira, right?”

Kira smiles.  “I’m really glad you’re here,” she says, and Stiles grins at her.

“We have a whole new CW show to work our way through together,” Stiles teases.  “We need all the time we can get.”

* * *

 

The first day passes, and Kira’s having fun.  She drags Stiles outside for just a little, to show him how high the snow is, but they spend most of their time indoors.  Kira makes them hot chocolate and they watch a lot of TV, curled up together on Kira’s bed.  Stiles catches Kira up on his life, telling her about Scott and Malia and his classes and UC Davis.  Kira tells him about being back in New York about the new friends she’s made, about how much she misses California and the pack.

“I want to come back once school is over,” Kira confesses.  “I keep worrying that you guys are going to move on without me, though.”

“Trust me, that’s not gonna happen,” Stiles says.  “Malia values her friends.  Scott doesn’t really do the moving on thing, he’s like.  A High School Musical musical number all to himself.  And he _likes_  you.  He likes you a lot.”

“And you?” Kira asks.  She forces herself to breathe normally, to try to keep her tone casual, because she can feel herself wanting to hold her breath.

“I mean, I don’t think you’re half bad,” Stiles teases.  Kira rolls her eyes, but she leans closer.  

“I miss you,” Kira says, resting her head against his neck.  “I’m glad you came to visit.”

“I miss you, too,” Stiles says.  He cuddles closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  “And I missed this.”

“Ogling Grant Gustin and just barely talking about your feelings?” Kira suggests.

“Hey,” Stiles objects.  “You aren’t supposed to call me on shit, you’re supposed to be the nice friend.”  Kira grins, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.  She expects the familiar grin, the slightly crooked smile and the gleaming brown eyes.

His lips are right there, though, and his cheeks are flushed slightly pink, the blood pooling in patches below his cheekbones.  Kira experiences one of those moments she’d heard about in movies but only ever experienced before with Scott, the soft moments that hold a quiet kind of electricity.  Stiles’ breath brushes her cheek and his eyes meet hers and she _wonders_.  She wonders if he’s thinking about her the way she’s thinking about him, wonders if he’s just as aware of every place her body is touching his as she is of every single point of contact, his skin soft against hers.  She wonders if he’s thinking of closing the gap the way she is.

Kira looks back down.  “Sorry,” she says, willing the moment to pass.  

“Don’t be,” Stiles says.  He pulls away a little bit himself, though his arm is still comfortably looped around her.  “Someone’s gotta call me on shit when Scott isn’t around to do it.”

“Or Lydia,” Kira adds.  “There are lots of people who call you out on stuff much, much better than me.  I’m not very good at it.”

“No one’s good at everything,” Stiles says.  “Scott is terrible at admitting he has negative feelings.  Malia’s terrible at calculating tips.  I’m terrible at being less than amazingly charming and dashing and handsome.”

“You’re amazing at being humble,” Kira adds, and Stiles hipchecks her fondly.

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” Stiles says.  “I’m starting to get tired.”

“We’ll make waffles in the morning,” Kira promises as Stiles untangles himself from her.  She feels the absence of the warmth of his body, but she tries to ignore it.  “Night, Stiles.”

“Night, Kira.”

* * *

 

Kira waits until Stiles is gone and walks across the room to carefully close the door shut.  She feels like her feelings have done too much for one night, and she really needs to process it all.  More than anything, though, she feels kind of uncomfortable.  She isn’t sure where she and Scott are, and though she and Stiles didn’t do anything, she can feel the guilt rising in her gut, sour and burning, making her anxious.

She checks the clock and calculates Pacific Time in her head, and when she decides it’s not too late to call Scott, she dials his number.  He picks up after one ring and answers, his voice sleepy and soft.

“Hey, everything okay?”

Kira’s heart catches in her chest.  “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Nah, you’re good,” Scott says.  “I was getting ready for bed, but I wasn’t there yet.  We went over to do Christmas with Cora and Derek today, so I’m kinda tired.”  
  
“We can talk some other time,” Kira rushes to say.  “I can let you sleep if you’re tired, I know that sometimes socializing can be exhausting, and-”

“How is Stiles?” Scott asks, cutting her off.  

“Good,” Kira says, after a moment’s pause.  “I forgot what it was like, being around him.  It’s been so long.”

Scott laughs, and Kira aches to rest her head on his chest, to feel the soft rumbling under her head, to feel him running his hands through her hair.  She misses Scott, too, and she gives herself a moment to wish he were there with her along with Stiles.

“It’s been pretty quiet without him here,” Scott says.  “As quiet as it can be here in Beacon Hills.”

“So not actually quiet at all, then.”  Kira can hear Scott smiling into the phone, his smile almost audible.

“Is everything okay, though?” Scott asks her again.  “You don’t usually call this late.”

Kira hesitates for a very, very long moment.  She isn’t sure whether she should say something or not.  She could easily pass this call off as missing Scott, as just needing to hear his voice.  It isn’t untrue.  She misses him a lot, and hearing his laugh is soothing for her.  She could drop whatever is going on with Stiles, pass it off as her getting carried away with something she hasn’t thought about in a while, and not do a single thing about it.

It still feels dishonest, though, not bringing it up at all.  It feels like hiding something.  So she bites the bullet, takes a deep breath, and starts to talk.

“I think I might want to kiss Stiles,” she blurts.  “Not, like.  I mean, I totally want to kiss you, and I still like you a lot.  Love you, even.  I love you a lot, and I’m happy we’re doing… whatever it is that we’re doing.  And I can just ignore this and figure out a way to get rid of this, because I don’t want to make things weird, and Stiles is your best friend, and I’m _not_  going to cheat on you, ever, even though I’m not actually sure we’re in a monogamous relationship, but we might be, and kissing your best friend is probably weird anyway, and I won’t make it an issue, I swear, but-”

“Kira, breathe,” Scott says, and Kira forces herself to stop and take a couple deep breaths.  She can feel the panic rising in her gut as she waits for a response, and it’s all she can do to choke down the rest of the word vomit threatening to pour out.  

“I’m not upset,” Scott tells her immediately.  “It’s okay if you want to kiss Stiles.  I’ve known that Stiles has wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

“You have?” Kira asks, surprised.

“Kira, Stiles is my bro.  Even if he hadn’t talked with me about it, I’d still know.  He was always talking it up when you and I kissed, and he’s been really great about you and me dating again, but, like.  Stiles does that thing where he hides it pretty badly when he is into someone, and I saw how he was about Lydia for _years_.  I’ve known he wants to kiss you.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Kira asks.

“Maybe not so much at first,” Scott admits.  “I’m pretty okay with it now, though.  Like, 75% okay with it.  Approaching 80%.  I’m glad you talked to me about it, from your end.  It kind of reassures me.  Lets me know that I can trust you to be honest with me about this stuff.”

“I don’t want to do anything you aren’t okay with,” Kira says.  “I’m with you, and that means something.”

“You and Stiles can go wherever this takes you,” Scott says.  “I think I’d probably rather know than not.  I’m probably gonna hear about it from Stiles, anyway, because when he started dating Malia, I heard _everything_.  But I don’t mind hearing it from you, too.  How you’re feeling about things.  What you guys are doing.  Whatever you want to talk about.”

“You get my midnight New Year’s kiss,” Kira promises.  “But I wouldn’t be surprised if after…”

“Wherever it takes you,” Scott reiterates.  “Even if that’s further than where we’ve gone.”

Kira talks to Scott briefly about the visit so far and about what the plan is for the next few days.  Scott listens patiently and laughs in all the right places, and it soothes Kira.  He genuinely does seem okay with things, though Kira worries a little bit that she couldn’t tell, even if he weren’t.

Scott yawns, though, and Kira tells him that he should sleep.  They say their goodnights, and Kira tells him again how much she misses him, and talks about going to visit him, this time, over spring break.

“I’d like that a lot,” Scott says softly.  “I love you.  I really wish I could be seeing you right now.”

“Soon,” Kira promises.  “It’ll pass before you know it.”

“Have fun with Stiles,” Scott tells her.  “And let me know how things go.  I’ll let him know we talked, if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that.  Night, Scott.  I love you.”

“Night, Kira.”

Kira ends the call and plugs her phone in to charge.  She flops back on her bed and tries yet again to absorb the new information.  She feels emotionally exhausted, trying to parse through what’s going on in her head and her heart.  It seems like everything’s going to be okay.  She feels like things are probably going to be okay.  And she knows that if she gets some sleep in her, things will definitely be okay, because Scott was really pretty chill, and Scott seems to think Stiles is maybe on the same page as her, which tilts the maybe in her head towards Wanting.

It’s just all a lot.  It’s way more than she had planned to get herself into when she invited Stiles over.  It’s more than she expected, both from herself and from him.

But she knows staying up until her brain is too exhausted to continue on pondering it anymore isn’t the healthy option, so she changes into her pajamas, brushes her teeth, washes her face, and goes to bed.

* * *

 

Stiles doesn’t say anything, but the tone changes.  Every time he presses close to her the air feels charged, and Kira isn’t sure whether it’s in her head or not, but the looks Stiles gives her thinks that maybe it isn’t.  She catches him looking at her lips a few times, and every time he brushes against her when they’re watching TV on her bed, her breath catches.  With every touch, she’s waiting for it to be intentional, for him to stop mumbling apologies and tensing up.  

And then, it’s New Year’s Eve.

Kira’s parents brave the snow to go out with some of Kira’s dad’s professor friends, and they plan to stay the night, so Kira and Stiles have the house to themselves.  Kira’s mom tells them to be careful and responsible, and although Kira has every intention to hold to that, Stiles pulls out a giant bottle of vodka.

“I’m too broke for champagne,” Stiles says, “or anything particularly classy.  But you guys have soda and orange juice, so we can at least do better than straight vodka.”

They order in Thai food and eat before they get started on the alcohol.  Stiles pours her a screwdriver, and Kira sips at it, taking her time.  They put a movie on and drink, some old werewolf scary movie that is hard to take seriously with the quality of the special effects.  Kira lets herself slowly get looser, giggling and letting her body meld into Stiles’, resting her hand on his chest and only really moving to glance occasionally at the clock.  They pause once to refill glasses, and the movie finishes up with only fifteen minutes left to go before the ball drops.

“I’m sorry I didn’t take you to go see the ball drop in actual Times Square, but it’s actually kind of terrible,” Kira says.  “It’s cold, and it’s much less exciting than you’d think.  You can’t see much, because everything is crowded, and the traffic is terrible getting there.”

“I’m good with avoiding crowds,” Stiles says.  “And with our luck, we’d go out there and there’d be supernatural monsters attacking the crowd, and we’d miss it, anyway.”

They poke fun of Ryan Seacrest until the countdown starts.  Kira remembers her promise to Scott and pulls out her phone, getting snapchat up and ready.  She records as the ball drops on TV and then turns the camera quickly to her face, leaning in and puckering up her lips, doing her best approximation of a kiss.  She fixes it up and sends it to Scott, setting her phone down to avoid constantly refreshing.

When she turns her head, Stiles is there, fidgeting with the edge of her couch and biting his lip.

“I know you and Scott talked,” Stiles starts.  “And I know he seems like he’s okay with things, and the fact that you went and talked to him probably meant… I mean, I’d be okay if you didn’t want to, like.  New Year’s kiss.  But.”

Kira doesn’t answer with words.  She scoots closer to Stiles on the couch, angling her legs towards him, their hips practically pressed together.  She leans towards him, and, thankfully, he gets the message, mirroring her body language and bridging the gap.  Kira closes her eyes as Stiles’ lips press against hers.  She hasn’t been kissed in a while, and she’s relieved when the feeling still makes her toes tingle, when she doesn’t flounder and go back to step one.  Kissing Stiles is different from kissing Scott; the feel of their lips is different, Stiles’ rougher and thinner, and Stiles’ mouth tastes like more vodka than orange juice.  

The first kiss doesn’t last long.  It’s enough to get the feel of how Stiles likes to kiss, a little more demanding than Scott, a little less slow and patient.  But as soon as they’ve caught their breaths, they’re kissing again, Stiles’ nose brushing against Kira’s cheek and his hand sliding around to the back of her neck, his fingers rubbing at the skin where her hairline ends.

“I’ve wanted to do that a long time,” Stiles admits breathlessly.  “Not like Scott.  Not like, wham bam boom, I’ve seen you and now I’d die for you.  He can kinda be that way.  But it’s been a long time.”

“I didn’t know I wanted to do this until a few days ago,” Kira admits.  “But I think maybe I want to do it a lot more.”

“I know I want to do this a lot more,” Stiles says.  “So if you’re down…”

Kira grins and turns the TV off, the end of Auld Lang Syne and the cheers of the crowd cut off abruptly.  “Yeah.  I’m down.”

* * *

 

Stiles kisses Kira until she’s breathless, until her lips are sore and puffy and her hair is mussed from shifting it against her pillow.  Even when kissing, Stiles isn’t good at staying in one place, and they shift around a lot.  It’s probably a good thing, ultimately; it keeps Kira from falling asleep, with her body as lazy and relaxed as it is.  

When it’s finally time to go to bed, they clean up, and Stiles forces himself up and back to his room.  The last thing they need is Kira’s parents coming in to see Stiles and Kira tangled up together on Kira’s bed.  

“It’s snowing again,” Stiles notes as they’re saying goodnight.  “And it isn’t supposed to stop in time for my flight tomorrow.”

“We can call and change your ticket in the morning,” Kira promises.  “Hopefully the snow finally ends tomorrow.”

“This is why the West Coast is better,” Stiles grouses.  “We don’t have to deal with any of this gross white stuff.”

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Kira says fondly.  She checks her phone before she goes to bed, lighting up at the snapchat notification on her lockscreen.

Scott shows that it’s 12:00 his time, and he kisses the screen back for her.  Kira smiles and texts him goodnight, promising that they’ll talk in the morning.

She’s out as soon as her head hits the pillow.

* * *

 

When Kira invited Stiles to stay, she expected movie marathons and junk food, a few days of downtime before Stiles had to run off to school.  She expected something casual and fun, a chance to catch up and some Beacon Hills nostalgia.

She didn’t expect that Stiles would be sticking around almost a full week, with cancellations and rescheduling flights.  She didn’t expect that she’d be hiding a hickey from her parents with warm scarves, Stiles only a few words short of teasing her in front of them and giving it all away.  

Most of all, she didn’t expect Stiles’ body on top of hers.  She didn’t expect Stiles kissing her like he’s hungry for the taste of her, of all of her that she’ll let him have.  He sucks at the thin skin of her throat, soothing the new bruises afterwards with gentle swipes with his tongue.  Kira takes her shirt off, late at night, after her parents have gone to bed, and Stiles kisses her breasts, Kira squirming at the feeling of having his mouth lave attention on her nipples, hard from the cold air and the attention.  

She didn’t expect taking Stiles’ shirt off and feeling his chest, or Stiles kissing down lower, his thumbs poised at the edges of the elastic of her shorts, waiting for her approval to pull them down and expose the skin of her hips.

Kira pulls them off for him, exposing her bare cunt, with no underwear to serve as a barrier.

“Jesus,” Stiles says reverently.  He rests his hand on her upper thigh and leans down, but he doesn’t go straight where he wants to.  He draws it out, instead, pressing a kiss just above her hip, another following the line of her hipbone.  Another and another, until he’s kissing right below her belly button, kissing where Kira could almost buck her hips and get some satisfying friction.  Stiles stops, though, before she can.

“Is this moving too fast?”

Kira wants with everything in her to say no.  She can feel herself getting slick, and having done nothing like this before, having never gotten this far, the urge to push everything down and say no and get Stiles’ tongue on her clit is strong.  The urge to have Stiles make her muffle her noises as she tips over the edge, her cunt wet and her thighs shaking and her hips jerking, the tension in her calves and toes finally going loose.

“A little?” she confesses, instead.  “I want it.  But I’ve never… and this has all happened kinda quickly?”

Stiles pulls away and kisses her cheek.  It feels sweet, tender in a way that contrasts where he’d been kissing before.  “We can stop here, then.  And we’ll work up to there.  If you want to.”

Kira reaches for her shorts, Stiles moving enough that she can slip them back on.  “I do want that.  Eventually.  But we can keep kissing, for now?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees.  “We can do that.”

“Good,” Kira says, and she drags Stiles down to kiss him again.

* * *

 

Saying goodbye to Stiles is hard.  It’s hard getting him back to the airport and it’s hard hugging him goodbye.  She wants to kiss him again outside security, but she chickens out, and she just holds him close, instead.  

“You’re staying with Scott and me when you come to visit over Spring Break, right?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah,” Kira says.  “Do you think that’s going to be weird now?”

“Nah,” Stiles answers.  “We’ll make it work.  Probably, if anything, you’ll be so kissed out by the time you head back here that you’re never going to want to kiss either of us again.”

“I don’t think that’s real,” Kira says.  “I guess we’ll just have to see.”

Stiles hugs her one last time and heads for the security line.  Kira waves at him and watches to make sure he gets through alright.  She heads home, changing her music to avoid any sad songs, so she doesn’t start feeling the loss yet.

“I’m taking off,” Stiles texts her as soon as she arrives.  “But I’ll see you soon.”

Kira knows that it feels way too far away to really be soon, but she clings to the idea of it.  

“Yeah.  See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
